Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a lubrication system, and more particularly, to a lubrication system having a passive valve for allowing supplemental lubrication to be deployed onto a mechanical assembly.
Description of Related Art
Conventional supplemental lubrication systems for a mechanical assembly are either continuously fed and use gravity to deploy lubricant onto a mechanical assembly, or pressurized and use an electronic valve to deploy lubricant onto a mechanical assembly. However, these conventional supplemental lubrication systems either deploy their contents prior to when it is most needed or requires input from an operator, crew member, or system logic to be activated.
Hence, there is a need for an improved lubrication system.